


恋夏一族

by premeditated_murder



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premeditated_murder/pseuds/premeditated_murder
Summary: 随随便便一个8k+小故事，祝小罗生日快乐





	恋夏一族

罗渽民踩着软拖走进房间的时候，黄仁俊正窝在他的床上看电影。这是一张在狭小房间里显得过于宽大的双人床，床单鸦青色，像擅长滋养秘密的沼泽湿地。黄仁俊折起双腿的姿势很乖巧，在被子下拱起一座小小的九十度直角山峰。看见罗渽民走进来之后，他变换了一个姿势，薄被顺着膝盖软趴趴地滑落至踝骨，仿佛雪山坍塌，最后成了一滩冰与水的混合物堆积在脚边。

 

“你回来了。”他把电脑移到一边，电影动情起势的配乐戛然而止。他弓起脊背把自己整个人曲起来，折叠的双腿在暗青色床单上紧紧并拢，又横放着，像一个刚喝下乌苏拉魔药，褪去鱼尾后被海浪送至污染沙滩的小美人鱼。屋里好闷，罗渽民解开衬衫最上颗扣子，问他在看什么。

 

随便看看老片子，黄仁俊如是说着，同时半跪在床上撞进罗渽民怀里，20度的低温空调吹得他的身体冷冷的，像河床里静置了好多年的石头。罗渽民回抱他，试图用残留的夏日余温烘暖坚硬的骨骼。“你回来了。”黄仁俊又说了一遍，这次是凑在罗渽民耳边。今天是他们正式同居的第一天，值得一些做作矫情的仪式感。黄仁俊呼出的潮湿热气顺着罗渽民的耳道鬼祟攀缘，把所有的喜悦，激动，祈盼种进他的身体，生根发芽，不断壮大，末了，连本带利地转化为某种刺激欲望的毒品。

 

搭在黄仁俊腰部的手掌下滑到臀部，罗渽民才发现他只穿了一件宽大的白色t恤，很像现在女孩子之间流行的下身失踪穿法；看来今晚的仪式远不止耳边絮语。床头柜上加湿器的水雾倾泻下来，像舞台帷幔后陡然喷出的干冰，预示着一场酣畅淋漓的大戏。

 

黄仁俊率先闭上眼睛。是快亲我吧的信号。他薄薄的嘴唇微微上翘，软得像一朵木棉花，又很饱满，一张天生适合接吻的嘴。在罗渽民刚认识他的那段时间里，除了例行为他每日一勃，幻想唇与唇的紧贴、齿与齿的碰撞、舌头与舌头的绞弄成了罗渽民最隐秘也最羞怯的快乐。他飞快地亲上黄仁俊，像一只采蜜的野蜂，然后嘴唇毫无章法地掠过鼻尖、眼皮、被刘海覆盖的额头，最后来到头顶。罗渽民把手指浅浅插进他的头发里，托着黄仁俊的头使他仰面承受亲吻——他从第一次见面就开始肖想，如今这个圆润饱满如苹果一般的后脑勺终于落在他的掌中。

 

第一次见面其实是罗渽民单方面看见黄仁俊的，在四号线的地铁上。当时地铁已经开出了地下来到地面，远处低矮的老式民房闪着星星点点的灯光。车厢很空旷，望得见下一节车厢和再一节车厢，染上黑夜颜色的车窗玻璃里，乘客的脸，不时地被隔音板和电线杆掠过。罗渽民扭过头看到一个背影，只看了一眼，他的目光就移不开了。背影的主人靠着车门边的栏杆，即便车厢里的空座多到可以躺下，他依旧像一颗小树一样站着，穿着淡色条纹的白色衬衫，牛仔蓝短裤，手臂和小腿都细细长长的，有如夏天河岸边的竹子。个子不高，罗渽民目测一下，一米七五不到。他的后脑勺被柔顺光泽的棕色头发覆盖，有一个圆润的弧度，很可爱，像饱满的苹果，让他忍不住想上手薅一下那蓬蓬的脑袋。

 

罗渽民坐在他的背后，眼神直瞄着他的后脑勺，和衬衫领子下露出的一截白白脖颈偷看，同时对他的正脸，产生了无限的想象。以前他没做过这种小朋友窥糖式的行为，自己倒常常被男生女生在公众场合行注目礼，如今他成了真正意义上的半个电车痴汉，又觉得无限紧张。罗渽民很想站过去，站他对面，看看后脑勺的主人长什么样，可是又怕太鲁莽，所以一直忍着。地铁走了几站，快到换乘十号线的站点时，他动了动，变成了面对地铁门的站姿。

 

这下罗渽民可以看到他的侧脸了。鼻梁高挺秀气，鼻尖小小的翘翘的，像被小孩吮得尖尖的麦芽糖片，嘴唇从侧面看鼓鼓的，很水润，带着无辜的撒娇感。最吸引他的，还是和后脑勺有关。他的腮帮子到修长脖颈处，是个漂亮的弧度，没有一丝乱发，显得特别干净，让他忍不住当场就想扒上去亲一口。车到站，他轻快地走出车厢，在快到末班时间的空荡地铁站里，他的背影还是那么显眼，好像身上有光。直到地铁开动，已经看不见人，罗渽民的目光还在那个方向流连。可随着列车重新奔驰，这份维持了好多分钟的高昂情绪又变得怅然若失起来。他摸出手机骚扰好友。

 

罗渽民：卧槽卧槽卧槽。  
李帝努：怎么了？  
罗渽民：我遇见了一个人。  
罗渽民：一个男孩。  
罗渽民：特别干净。特别夏天。  
罗渽民：在地铁上。  
罗渽民：卧槽，好可爱。  
李帝努：所以？  
罗渽民：你有没有看过村上春树的那篇文章，《遇见百分百女孩》？  
李帝努：没有。  
罗渽民：猪吧你。  
罗渽民：我遇见了我的百分百男孩。我想娶他。  
李帝努：哦？有照片吗？发过来看看。  
罗渽民：他下车了。  
李帝努：所以你们不认识？  
罗渽民：其实我都没看到他正脸。

 

过后几天和李帝努见面的时候，罗渽民又回忆了一遍这个美好的相遇，果不其然遭到嘲笑。李帝努打断他，指出这根本不能算相遇，只是你单方面遇到他而已，把这说成两情相悦的遇见，是另一种意义上的强奸。罗渽民猛吸一口烟，然后把烟头按进放了水的烟灰缸里，指尖下浮起一阵孱弱的白雾。他说他本来是讨厌夏天的，他讨厌不可理喻的热和汗流浃背后变得咬牙切齿、不能淡定的表情，可是那天回学校的路上他觉得夏天真美好，黏腻的夜风把他的胸口吹成沙沙作响的沙漠，满脑子回荡着苹果一般的后脑勺，教他整颗心化成一滩黏稠的黄油。在这之前，他交往过腰肢细细的男孩，十指修长的男孩，可哪一个都没有这个可爱饱满的后脑勺让他产生更直觉的冲动。

 

“所以你是喜欢上了一个后脑勺？”李帝努问。

 

“不是，只是恰好他有一个漂亮的后脑勺而已。”

 

“可惜你不认识他，他也不知道你。你们再也见不到了。”李帝努逗他。

 

罗渽民有些低落，抽出一根蓝莓爆珠，结果打火机没气了，刚刚那根就点得很费劲，现在怎么都点不着。他说：“如果能再碰到他，我一定要跟着下车，然后和他说话。”

 

李帝努笑了笑，奉劝他到时候别做stalker，免得吓着人家。

 

之后一段日子罗渽民每天会在差不多的时间里坐上四号线，还是那节车厢，一上车就左顾右盼，期望再次看到那个后脑勺靠在栏杆边，可是再也没有遇到过。

 

有朋友们邀他出来找点乐子，喝酒蹦迪野嗨，罗渽民第一次说没兴趣，不来了，但随着第二次第三次拒绝接踵而来，朋友们意识到事情不对，轮流电话轰炸问他怎么了。知情人李帝努说了罗渽民的魔幻经历，朋友们更觉得大事不妙。对于罗渽民这种小孩儿式的执着，他们都表示不能理解：这个圈子里处于食物链顶端的人怎么突然想不开主动伸脖子吊死在一棵树上。同性之间本就时髦速食爱情，看对眼了睡个几次，活好人好就可以处对象，一拍两散也是常有的事，能维持三年的都约等于金婚。更何况，这棵金贵苹果树现在在天涯何处，是直是弯，都无人知晓。

 

李帝努为了从相思病里解救好友，拉他天天去舞室练舞。他们暑假留校的原因正是为了八月初的街舞比赛。李东赫，舞室认识的小疯子，说为了提高体力，拉李帝努大上午出去跑圈。罗渽民透过落地窗看他们俩绕着大楼跑步，像不怕热的怪物。他和一些三三两两的学员，躲开投射进来的毒辣日光一起坐在教室的角落。稍远一些的粉头发妹妹情绪低落，听说她刚和初恋男友分手。左边阴阳头的男生过来搭话，问罗渽民要不要一起去买个饮料。窗外那两个精力旺盛的傻逼不见踪影，罗渽民勾着脚站起来说，好啊，那走吧。

 

出了门，往左走，走廊的尽头就有一个自动贩卖机。罗渽民买了三瓶可乐，蹲下来从出物口掏可乐的时候，阴阳头在背后问他是不是要参加高校街舞比赛，罗渽民说是的。罗渽民以为他也要参赛，想搭话问他是什么舞种，阴阳头又飞速转换话题，看来刚刚不过是客套。他问罗渽民你单身吗，罗渽民疑惑地转头，平静地回答自己没有女朋友。阴阳头露出和凶煞发型不符的羞涩表情，假装自然地提到自己有个妹妹，就是昨天来接他下课的那个，穿着黄短袖，不知道罗渽民有没有印象。毫无印象，罗渽民想着，一边把冰冻的可乐抱到怀里，说自己现在没有交“女”朋友的打算。

 

回去之后二李活宝已经把通红的脸贴上冰凉凉的地板。罗渽民把可乐扔给他们，李东赫拧开瓶盖被溢出来的泡沫搞得猝不及防。操，他骂了句脏话，冲到置物架前头拿纸巾。

 

罗渽民好笑地看他永远一副精力十足的样子，然后李小疯子像发现了新大路一样，一手甜腻糖浆还没擦干净，突然手舞足蹈抓住身边人的手腕。

 

“黄仁俊？”  
“你怎么来了！”  
“你不是说不跳了吗？”

 

被李东赫抓住的人在换鞋袜，他背对着整个舞室的人，包括罗渽民，缓缓弯下身子。他弓着脚伸进棉质长袜乌黑的圈套里，再推着它在雪白的肉上缓缓前移延展，一直拉到膝盖下方，像一台装满了沥青的车子不徐不疾地完成了路面的黑色化处理。他穿着透气的运动品牌短裤，圆润的臀部微微撅起，能看见一些模糊的内裤边，让人想用指尖顺着勒出肉痕的内裤边好好勾画。因为在系鞋带，他低下头，头顶稍长的散发向前垂落，搭在鬓角前，像生得茂密的珍珠吊兰。即便如此，罗渽民还是一眼认出那就是他在四号线上苦苦等待与寻找的后脑勺，苹果一般的后脑勺。

 

“真巧！”  
“我一直在寻找你。”  
“也许你不相信，你对我是百分百男孩。”

 

村上的文章又一次浮现在罗渽民失序的身体里。世界太奇妙了！那颗可爱的、让他想薅一下的、朝思暮想的后脑勺再度出现在他眼前时，某根被神奇力量卡介的血管变得通畅，源源不断的震颤被输送到心脏，让它发出水面上泡泡破裂的笃笃声，声音好像一面被填实的鼓。

 

就如同美梦成真。

 

夏日的阳光晒到罗渽民站着的地方，他一如一棵亟待光合作用的植物在七月的阳光中怔怔地站着。黄仁俊转过身，他好像太阳。当太阳光直射自己的眼睛时，即便是闭起眼睛，眼前还是会有一团炽热的红光。罗渽民没有用手阻挡眼前的光，就这样让光线在他瞳孔上翻滚。开始时，那片侧看鼓鼓的、正看薄薄的嘴唇张开、合上、张开，他轻声说你好呀，我叫黄仁俊。他笑起来眼睛会弯成一顶拱拱的小桥，带着亮晶晶的碎屑，弧度美好的睫毛忽闪，像蕴藏着旋转的透白色和豆绿色的光团。练舞打闹的时候眼睛看过来，罗渽民被一股没由头的力量推进光团组成的漩涡中。

 

在宿命的漩涡中，他想了解黄仁俊的一切，也想对他全盘托出。倘若在大都市相遇的几率是几千万分之一，重逢的几率也是几千万分之一，那相遇后又重逢的概率岂不是好低好低。宇宙中的某份神秘物质让两位陌生人在二〇一八的热夏再次相遇，那就必须做点什么才不虚此行，才不会饱尝悔果。他想骑摩托车接他放学，带他去蹦迪，去撸串，去音乐节，去海边的公园疯跑疯叫。到时会有一台形状古怪的拍立得记录他们所有的蠢事。他们棉质的短袖被汗打得斑驳，后颈湿漉漉的，可像猫猫狗狗凑在一起用同一副耳机听范逸臣的“国境之南”时，能闻到各自出门前喷上的银色山泉。如果他不喜欢烟味，那他就戒烟。排队买他喜欢的网红珍珠奶盖蛋糕时会等到不耐烦，但想他的夜晚会翻来覆去地打飞机。  
那，该怎么和他谈恋爱？

 

从暧昧开始。男生天生就会调情，夏天又是适合暧昧的季节，光裸的四肢和轻易的肌肤相触能带来200%的心跳加速，从此之后罗渽民的心思只放在了一个地方。他在舞室的时候会拿小腿去碰黄仁俊的小腿。黄仁俊的小腿白白净净的，一根汗毛都没有，像纯奶雪糕，比女孩子的还细嫩。他起初无动于衷、毫不在意，后来他学会反击，用小腿夹住罗渽民的小腿，罗渽民用脚背轻轻蹭他柔软的小腿肚，把他蹭痒了蹭笑了，露出那颗尖尖的小牙齿，随后两个人就像懒骨头的熊猫一样在地板翻滚。练累了的话，黄仁俊会趴在木地板上看扒舞视频，手肘尖支着上半身，双手乖顺地撑着小脸像捧着一颗气味香甜的红苹果。罗渽民忍住想蹂躏他后脑勺的冲动，过去趴他旁边一起看。两颗脑袋凑得很近很近，近到呼吸相融，近到罗渽民一偏头就能把他的唇含进嘴里。出汗后，发顶的几绺头发被赋予了生命一般勾缠。他们湿湿的上臂紧贴着，分开后又留下粘连的水渍，像某种亲密无间的印记。

 

有时舞社下课了罗渽民会送黄仁俊回学校。他们在同一个大学城，只不过学校各踞东西两头，所以呆了两年也没有遇见彼此，最后却是在同一节地铁相遇，真是天大的幸运。罗渽民偶尔会突生冲动，想问他六月底的那个晚上你坐四号线转十号线是去哪里，但最终还是没问出口，免得听到让自己伤心的答案。毕竟黄仁俊不太会撒谎，他对人有一种毫无保留的真诚，倘若会听到约炮之类的回答，那还不如不问。有一次他们坐地铁去看电影，车厢里上来个把一次性杯子抖得哐当哐响的老头，其他人都视而不见，装睡觉的装睡觉，看手机的看手机，黄仁俊却掏出钱包，郑重其事地往杯子里扔了两个硬币。罗渽民其实是不太能理解这种世俗的好的，但他转过头看黄仁俊做了善事后的满足笑容，又自惭形秽起来。

 

如果送黄仁俊回学校，罗渽民是要一路送到宿舍楼下的，经过奶茶店是要给黄仁俊买一杯半糖冰淇淋红茶加珍珠的，然后会在黄仁俊上楼前用同一根吸管喝完即便是半糖还齁甜齁甜的奶茶。除了把宿舍楼下那条树荫繁茂的路轧上三遍五遍，然后搂抱着亲一会之外，他们都像极了一对大学情侣。

 

至此之后，罗渽民正式变成恋夏一族。夏天可以让他的百分百男孩露出光伶伶的瘦胳膊和细细长长的腿，整个人像个无机制的人偶娃娃，有时候他会穿白色或者黑色的长筒袜，比露腿的时候显得更纤细。可罗渽民又不想被人看到。这是种很小孩的心理：藏在床底下的一大罐苹果软糖，被稍长的床单下摆挡住，别人可以知道，但不能偷看，触碰的话想都别想。但他目前还不是自己的所有物，好烦，罗渽民每天都在烦恼，要怎么给黄仁俊贴上他的专属标签。

 

又过了一个多礼拜就是街舞比赛。罗渽民和李帝努的双人组合在比赛中拿了第五名，名次一般，但人气爆棚。主办方全程直播了决赛，凭借选手信息，有路子通的女生一路挖到他们私人微博，一夜之间两人都多了好多粉丝，天天会在微博下道早安晚安，或者发好多条表白私信的那种。李东赫说大帅哥们火了，要出名了，这比得奖还重要，必须得好好庆祝一番，以后苟富贵勿相忘。最后地点定在罗渽民大学附近的live house，叫Mosso，李东赫还特意发消息告诉罗渽民，他会把黄仁俊带来。那天重遇黄仁俊后，罗渽民就告诉了李帝努，他找到他的百分百男孩这件事。看来李帝努迫不及待把这件事分享给了李东赫，他以前没这么八卦的。

 

罗渽民打扮好下楼的时候发现只有黄仁俊一个人，原本说好是他们四个在罗渽民宿舍楼下集合的。黄仁俊穿得很休闲，天蓝色的薄款长袖，肚子那一块有个兜，正好可以把手藏进去，和罗渽民纠结了十分钟是喷空中花园还是事后清晨的隆重完全不同。他说他刚到的时候，正好碰到二李拉扯着离开，他们远远地挥着手说饿了，先吃一顿麦当劳再去喝酒。神助攻。罗渽民提议：那不如我们先过去？黄仁俊点点头，让他带路。

 

罗渽民说他们之前去Mosso的时候都抄近路过去，不走学校正门。近路是一条细长幽暗的窄道，路灯很晦暗，里面黑黑的，入口的地方还有积水。黄仁俊犹豫了一下，罗渽民在前面回头，右手牵起他的左手，走了进去，窄窄的路似乎只能容下两个人并排。

 

日光是振奋的，而月光是曲折的。走在小道里他们听见在白天被杀死的声音：汨汨水声、蛐蛐的振翅声、蚊子的嗡嗡声，糅杂在一起成了这个季节自带的呱噪。这是他们第一次牵手，但谁也没有说话。罗渽民下意识放慢脚步，将所有感官放在得寸进尺的右手上。他不敢用力地牵黄仁俊的手，他的手好小，好软，像一只烂熟的杏子，一掐就要按出浅浅的凹痕，然后流出甜蜜的汁液。

 

“你出手汗了。”黄仁俊转过头说。

 

罗渽民说着抱歉，若无其事松开他的手，在牛仔裤腿上擦了擦手汗，随后右手无精打采地垂在身边。黄仁俊的话教他心情像浓密枝叶间藏着的果子，冷不丁被人用棍子敲落。  
默不作声往前走了几步，黄仁俊又喊住罗渽民。

 

他拉住罗渽民的衣角，说：“不准备牵我手了？”

 

停下的位置刚好在一盏又糙又破的路灯下，昏昏黄黄的光泼在他们的身上，如同蜕去的蛾衣。黄仁俊说话的时候别开眼睛，微微下垂的眼角有几分无辜。又有好多分的可爱调皮挑衅狡猾，像一只面对猎物亮出锋利齿爪的小狐狸。

 

罗渽民摸着鼻尖笑一笑，拉过他的手牵了上去。这次不再是小学生春游式的握手，而是十指紧扣。

 

下弦月虽小，却亮得出奇，看上去还能削铁如泥地切割重组所有关于恋爱的秘辛事。他们紧扣着的双手湿润、黏腻，隔着薄薄的皮肤能感觉到彼此那蓬鲜活的血管跳动。罗渽民觉得自己像在宇宙漫步，失了重力，脚步轻飘飘快飞到天上。黄仁俊也是如此。他们走在没有人的、窄窄的、悸动的小路上，就像穿越墨色云层的小水滴，不知不觉在空气中凝结成一滴，结合得圆润饱满自然，没有间隙，没有隔膜。罗渽民忽然意识到，等他们手牵手走出这条近路，他们的关系也会像走了近路一般，迅速升温，直至燃成岩浆。

 

所以第二年夏天乍到的时候，他们就搬出了宿舍，在大学城附近租了套一居室，正式过上同居的生活。

 

罗渽民托着黄仁俊的后脑勺加深了吻。黄仁俊闻上去是苹果味沐浴乳的，尝起来又像化掉的桃子冰沙，轻软温柔地要溶化罗渽民的毛细血管末端。他们昨天还在为新房的布置忙得焦头烂额，跑了趟宜家，买了必须的四件套、碗筷、衣架、收纳盒之类的，又买了好多不必须的、乱七八糟的东西，譬如香薰蜡烛。当时罗渽民提着大大的、重重的蓝色编织袋，在出口处被黄仁俊喂着一元甜筒时，还在批判黄仁俊买了好多容易积灰的杂物。现在他把头埋在他白皙温暖的脖颈，闻到蜡烛散出的柠檬和马鞭草的味道碾进黄仁俊的皮肉，手臂拢得更紧了，舌头缠着更深了。

 

空调的温度打得很低，可以幻想冬天，可他们像室外的高温一样如火如荼。黄仁俊穿着罗渽民的白色t恤，左胸口有五个大写字母：PEACE，有点长，堪堪遮到髋骨下方六七厘米，形成一种充满魅惑色彩的绝对领域。衣服还是他们逛街时候一起买的，一件绿色，一件白色，不过因为尺码不合，黄仁俊的那件绿色穿了两次后就被塞到不知道哪个角落。罗渽民胡乱扯掉碍人上衣的动作却一点也不peacefully，他把自己的衬衫扣子也解开，发现衬衫背面早被黄仁俊攥得紧紧的，像开了一朵皱皱的花。

 

他们终于可以在一张安稳的床上做爱，而不再是换了又换、空气浑浊的酒店大床房，又或者是无人宿舍中翻身都会嘎吱作响的掉漆小床。罗渽民讲着不知哪里看到的歪理贴上黄仁俊赤裸流汗的胸膛，他轻微喘着，说到爱无论在文学里还是经验里都是性爱。敞开双腿的姿势让他们上半身严丝合缝地贴合着，下半身又紧紧撕咬，在罗渽民提到爱的同时，黄仁俊觉得体内有一个无形的结在慢慢收缩，接着喉咙那道闸跟随罗渽民驰骋的幅度忽开忽闭，高低起伏。

 

肉与肉的问题就该留在菜板上解决。黄仁俊弓着脚背把腿缠上罗渽民的腰，如水生生物一般推着失力的腿在精瘦的肉上前移缠绕。晦暗的灯光从头顶洒下，四肢的交缠缱绻而笃实。黄仁俊开口，像是在回答罗渽民：只有和喜欢的人做才是幸福。他的话在床上转瞬即逝又意义非凡。罗渽民在激烈的抽送中对上黄仁俊的视线，他发觉在这个世界中他再也离不开黄仁俊了，至此之后任何事没了黄仁俊都成了无趣，吃饭是，跳舞是，看电影是，做爱更是。只有黄仁俊才是有趣。如果有平行世界，也将是一样的结局：他们相遇、相逢、相爱，做一对最相称的恋人。黄仁俊的眼睛如同镶嵌了霓虹玻璃，游荡着一场冶艳的、潮湿的、伺机而动的想象，一经对视，他就不急不缓地收拢边线，将罗渽民全部绑进名为黄仁俊的网里。

 

结束之后他们像两只热恋的八爪章鱼四肢交缠着，罗渽民腾出一只手轻柔地抚摸黄仁俊圆润可爱的后脑勺，无论摸多少次都手感饱满，他可以摸上一整天，什么事都不做。黄仁俊抱着罗渽民的手臂，把脸贴上他温热的胸膛，像一个笨蛋女孩，喃喃地说着他今天早上公共课的时候太困了睡着了，结果还被智障老师点起来回答问题；午饭在食堂吃的面条，难吃死了；今天好热，热到窒息，不过总算不用回宿舍住了，一下课就兴冲冲地冲回家。他说到“家”的时候神情很温柔，眼里闪着纯粹的光芒，好像他们已经拥有了真正的巢。罗渽民也拥有了，黄仁俊就是罗渽民的巢。

 

罗渽民换了个姿势，把黄仁俊搂得更紧，如同一块赖皮黏牙的糖。他说其实舞室不是他第一次看见他，第一次是在四号线的地铁上，他只看见了他圆圆的后脑勺就坠入爱河了，是不是很傻很天真。结果黄仁俊挣出罗渽民的怀抱，瞪大眼睛惊呼了半天，说到那也不是我第一次见你，你还记得大一时候的三校街舞社联合汇演吗？那时候你在舞台上跳poppin，我坐在观众席，第四排，看你跳舞的时候我就在想，要是能泡到这个大帅哥就好了。

 

这下轮到罗渽民惊讶，原来在光是遇见这件事上，他们已经花光了所有的运气。不管是上天的无意安排还是有意为之，罗渽民都不管不顾了。无论第几次相遇，他都会喜欢他，黄仁俊每一天都比他想得更可爱，更值得珍惜，他喜欢死他了。

 

全文完


End file.
